


It takes time

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Well - Freeform, and SMUT, im rly bad at smut so pls don't shoot me, the student/teacher fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: It seems Tasha was thoroughly fucked.In all aspects.





	It takes time

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN if I ever see you irl don't ever mention this sinning fic (I'm looking at you Katie) anyway ENJOY

Tasha shouldn’t be here. She’s a diligent student, and just because it was spring break, that did not mean she intended on breaking her nightly routines to go out to a bar with Jane when college started again the very next day. Plus, if the rumours were true and her lecturer finally went on maternity leave, she had a new professor in class. And appearing hungover, late, or otherwise disorderly was not how she wanted to make her first impression.

 

But Jane wasn’t having it.

“Come on, Tash! You’ve been stuck inside studying since spring break started! What’s the harm in letting loose?” She friend asked Tasha, desperation in her eyes, hoping she’ll finally come out to a bar with her.

 

“I happen to enjoy studying, thank you!” Tasha retorts, although she know deep down that’s not true. Not necessarily. She just…she’s always been apprehensive about going out, not enjoying the crowds or the mess of drunken idiots, preferring to stay in the comfort of her room, being more social online rather than in person. 

 

Jane gave her a scoff bordering on disbelief and outrage, and rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure. Whatever you say, Tash. But one night won’t ruin your studies,” she elaborated, and took hold of the smaller brunette’s hands, getting down on her knees, resorting to begging Tasha and guilt flooded her.

“Please, please, Tasha. Just this once! I’ll do your makeup and hair and give you clothes to wear! It’s just this once, and if you don’t like it, you can head back home and never come out again. Just for tonight. Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?” she pleaded.

 

“I…I don’t know,” Tasha answered, still hesitant to go out to the bar with her, insecurities making their way to the surface.

 

“As I said, you can go home whenever you want,” Jane replied, knowing Tasha was on the verge of giving, and she had to make her final argument. “Just stay an hour, and if you still don’t want to be there, you can forget about the whole night and go to bed.”

 

Tasha stared at her for a few moments, weighing her options and eventually nodded her head slowly and sighed.

“Alright, fine. One night, since you offered to do my makeup and hair.”

 

After taking three hours to get changed and ready, the two brunettes head to a local bar just outside of campus, popular for its cheap drinks and mellow atmosphere.

Tasha felt out of place amongst the hoards of twenty-somethings and probably stuck out like a sore thumb. She attempted to make conversation with Jane’s friends but the topics moved fast and she gave up trying to keep up. 

 

She eventually excused herself, telling Jane she was going to get a drink and headed to the bar. 

The bartender caught her eyes and turned to serve her, wiping down the countertop with a rag as she did so.

 

“What can I get ya?”  
At this, she pauses. She’s not a huge drinker, not after watching her mom fall apart at every drink that ghosted her lips. 

“Uh…,” she hesitates, mouth opening and closing while the bartender waited with a bemused expression. She got too caught up in the momentary lapse of panic that she didn’t notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her with an amused look. 

After another moment of silence, in which the bartenders face morphed from a look of bemusement to impatience in which Tasha panicked even more, a voice broke through and ordered on her behalf.

“Just get her a coke,” the voice orders, and Tasha turn to look at the person who saved her from embarrassing herself further.

A girl, somewhere near her age, with blonde hair, parted down the middle, allowing her face to be fully on show, gives Tasha a smile so beautiful it makes her near weak at the knees. 

 

Dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans and a loose white shirt, it was enough to get butterflies erupting in Tasha’s stomach despite having looked at her for a total of ten seconds. 

 

She must have mistaken the silence for hesitation, because she was speaking up once again as Tasha gawked at the blonde.

 

“Don’t worry, a coke is sweet. It tastes nice. Could say no alcohol in it either. Should be ok for you,” she teased, before it fell and her blue eyes grew wide. “Unless you wanted something with more alcohol. I just assumed, you don’t look the type to drink much.”

 

Tasha looked amused at the blonde rambling and shook her head.

 

“No, it’s fine thank you. I’m not much of a drinker, and I really didn’t know what to order,” she gave a light laugh at that, “I probably should have thought it through first before coming up here.”

 

The blonde laughed a sweet laugh, one which filled Tasha with comfort and did little to stop the storm of butterflies in her stomach.

 

“It’s ok, we all have to start somewhere,” she stuck her hand out towards Tasha and the brunette took it, feeling a soft hand beneath hers. “I’m Patterson ,” she introduced herself.

 

“Natasha, or Tasha as my friends like to call me,” she responded, hand going slack, ready to let her go but the blonde’s grip remained for a moment before eventually letting go, grinning widely at her all the while.

 

“Nice to meet you, Tasha,” she declared, and Tasha tried not to openly blush at how nice her name sounded from the blonde’s lips, and instead focused on the countertop with a shy smile. She almost forgot about the drink that was ordered until it was placed in front of her, and before she could pay for it, Patterson had already done so, handing the cash to the bartender before she had the chance to object, turning to face her with a cheeky grin and a mischievous glint in the blue eyes eyes.

 

“You really didn’t have to, Patterson,” the brunette protested, but Patterson waved her concerns away.

 

“It’s fine, really. It’s the least I could do since I ordered the drink for you,” she argued, and her grin turned into a slight smirk as she made eye contact with Tasha, biting her lip. “Besides, I didn’t expect to be buying a drink for a pretty girl, yet here I am.”

 

And here they were, blood rushing up to Tasha’s face as she laughed nervously and smiled timidly back at her. 

Here was Tasha being flirty with another girl, the first night she has come out in a long time. She was surprised to say the least.

 

-  
They spent the next few hours talking and awkwardly flirting with each other.

 

The more Tasha got to know Patterson the more she realised how much she liked the blonde. It took a lot for Tasha to form a liking to someone so she was surprised at how easy the blonde was to get along with. There was just something inexplicably alluring about Patterson. 

Tasha quickly found that they both had lot in common with her, from the little things such as agreeing that the patriarchy must be destroyed, to topics such as tv shows and ‘who should play poison ivy, Bridget Regan or Megan Fox?’ (that one had been quite the debate). 

 

The first time in a long time, Tasha never felt as connected to someone in her lifetime as she did with Patterson in a single night. And that scared her. She was fully aware that once the night draws close, both girls women will part ways and most probably never see each other again. What frightened Tasha the most is how much of an impact Patterson had made on the brunette in mere hours. 

Tasha almost missed the text that had come through if it wasn’t for the buzz that vibrated against her thighs. Shooting an apologetic glance at the blonde she pulled her phone from her front pocket and was surprised to see the time – 1:46am. 

 

It was a text from Jane that said that she had left about a half hour ago and thought she’d be okay with the “Miss Sexy” she had spent the whole night with and that she expected full details in class tomorrow.

Shit.

Tasha had class tomorrow and it’s very very late. And now she had no way home since Jane was her ride.

Patterson noticed something was off, probably from the distressed look on the brunette’s face because at that she placed a hand on Tasha’s arm, which didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Is everything okay?” the blonde asked lightly.

 

“It’s just that my friend left” Tasha explained whilst she was worrying about where the nearest taxi rank was and whether she had enough change on her, “It wouldn’t be a big deal but I have to be up early tomorrow and she was my ride home.”

 

“Oh.” Patterson frowned.

 

“Well…I could drive you home,” she offered, hastily explaining herself as she saw Tasha’s eyes widen . “I-I didn’t actually drink, dumb I know, coming to bar by myself and not actually drinking , but I just came to relax for a bit. But yeah, my car is outside. I c-could drive you home,” she stammered, hand coming up to rub the back of her neck as her eyes looked away in uneasiness.

 

Tasha was about to shoot her offer down, (who takes rides home from strangers like that?), when something stopped her. She liked Patterson . She trusted the blonde, as odd as it sounds, having only known her for a few hours. And something within her wanted Patterson to take her home so she slowly nodded back.

 

“Sure, okay.”

-  
After giving the blonde her address, the drive to Tasha’s apartment was spent in relative silence. It didn’t quite reach awkward, but there was an undistinguished tension surrounding them and it multiplied with every passing glance Patterson gave to Tasha out of the corner of her eye. 

 

Tasha’s apartment block came into view, and she sat up straighter, pointing out to where Patterson should pull up.  
Once she did, however, the brunette couldn’t find it in her to move. Not just yet. And it seemed like Patterson didn’t want her to leave, either. Patterson struggled for something to say, and Tasha sat patiently, facing her in the comfort of her car, the heater warming them up.

 

Patterson stopped trying to come up with something to say, and opted to looking at Tasha dead in the eye. She sighed, a crooked smile forming on her face before she leant forward and crashed her lips onto the brunette.

 

Tasha didn’t know what she was expecting but it made her feel good. She reciprocated the kiss, leaning closer to the blonde, and she felt a hand wander into her hair, angling her head to kiss her better, tongue tracing the seam of the brunette’s lips.

 

Patterson lead her through the kiss, making moans slip out of her mouth without meaning to, and the blonde swallowed each and every one of them. Too quickly, Tasha thought, then broke apart but their eyes stayed on each other. 

Their cheeks were flushed and both panting heavily, Tasha unable to move her gaze from Patterson’s deep blue eyes, growing darker with each passing second.  
Those same eyes passed frequently from Tasha’s eyes to her lips.

 

Eventually Patterson spoke. “I guess I should let you get some sleep,” hand slipping from the brunette’s hair, instantly Tasha missed the warmth it brought her.

 

She doesn’t know what possessed her (she does but she’s too proud to admit it) but she looked up to Patterson asked her if she wanted to come in.

 

And that’s all it took for the blonde to switch off the engine and unhook her seatbelt.

It didn’t take long for the two to be stumbling outside of Tasha’s door, Patterson impatiently waiting for the door to be opened. As soon as it was, Tasha was pressed against it as it closed, Patterson’s lips moanin into the brunettes neck, hands roaming her body.

 

Tasha moaned and threaded her hands through the blonde’s hair, pulling her head back up to kiss her, which was only met with mutual eagerness.

With newfound confidence, Tasha grinded against the blonde’s thigh which only caused melodious moans leave Patterson’s lips. 

“Bedroom?” She croaked out, trailing her lips up and down Tasha’s jaw, nipping every so often.

The brunette pointed in the direction of her room, unable to speak for fear it would be just a moan, and Patterson picked her up with surprising strength, Tasha wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist. 

Once situated in the bedroom, Patterson placed the smaller woman onto the bed and hovered over her, hands sliding under Tasha’s top, who audibly groaned, desperate for more contact. Patterson chuckled darkly, and looked to the brunette, as if waiting for confirmation and when Tasha nodded, she essentially tore the top off, leaving her bare except for the bra she wore. Tasha wished she wore something better than her everyday plain navy bra, but before she could even blush, Patterson let out a groan and stared at her with a newfound expression, murmuring “you’re beautiful”. It was then Tasha blushed and her cheeks burnt up.

 

Patterson lowered her head and pressed hot kisses to the top of Tasha’s breasts, hands fumbling with the clasp of her bra before she got it, not hesitating to throw it off to the side. 

Paterson tore off her own shirt, and Tasha gawked at how lean she was beneath the shirt she had worn.

She couldn’t begin to form words.

She didn’t have to either as she brought her head level down to Tasha’s again, and kissed her passionately.  
It lasted a split second and Patterson moved head back down and took one of the brunette’s nipples into her mouth.  
Tasha groaned at the touch and she felt like she was going to explode. The blonde sucks at her nipple while she massages and squeezes hard against the other with her hand. 

She nibbles at the tip with her tongue making Tasha moan once again and grab the girl’s hair in pleasure.

She sucks and kisses and licks and presses hard against Tasha’s breasts as she moans loud, not holding anything back. She presses kisses to every inch of skin, not wanting to miss a single thing, tracing shapes with her tongue and tickling the other’s nipples, mimicking the movements she sees makes Tasha go crazy and moan for her.  
Patterson then stops, going back for a brief kiss and stepping back to look at Tasha, who looks so vulnerable “So fucking beautiful”.  
It’s well into the night, or morning, when they finally get to sleep.

-  
Tasha awoke to the shrill sound of her alarm blaring in her ear, and rolled over in her bed to turn it off. Blearily, she looked around the room, taking note of the clothes strewn around her room and the soreness of her body, before the events of last night came back to her, and she felt bitter disappointment settle deep into her bones as she realised Patterson hadn’t stayed. 

 

She shouldn’t be surprised, not really. Why would Tasha ever have anything real with women like Patterson. She sighed and stared up at her ceiling, blinking back tears of frustration. 

She knew there was no chance but god did Tasha think this time it’d be different.

She was quickly broken out of her reverie by her phone vibrating, and when she looked over there was a note sat on top of her phone. 

She reached over and read it:

_Morning ;) I apologise for running out on you (I promise that’s not what I’m doing in the figurative sense) I really wanted to wake up with you however I have work this morning and have to rush home to get ready. I really enjoyed last night (the sex was a plus)_

____Patterson__ __

___Tasha had the most brightest and goofiest smile plastered across her face. It stayed with her as she got up to shower and get ready for first day of class._ _ _

___-_ _ _

___“So,” Tasha started, sending a devilish smirk her way as they both walked towards their lecture hall, “How was your date?”_ _ _

___Tasha rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that graced her face as she eyed the ground._ _ _

___“It wasn’t a date. But she was…nice,” Tasha supplied, not wanting to give too much away. Not yet._ _ _

___“Just nice?” Jane scoffed, an eyebrow raised at her vagueness._ _ _

___“I’ll tell you more after class,” Tasha said as they both walked up to the door of the lecture hall._ _ _

___Jane looked like she wanted to say more, but sighed and agreed, and followed the brunette to their usual spot in the hall._ _ _

___It was a few minutes until class began, whispers of the new lecturer filling the room, and as Tasha busied herself with taking out her notes for class, the door burst open and the room went silent, meaning the new lecturer had entered._ _ _

___Tasha most certainly wasn’t prepared for who she saw before her._ _ _

___“I’m sorry if I seem a little late, traffic was crazy this morning,” an all too familiar voice said, and the blonde’s gaze swept through the class before doing a double take when they landed on Tasha, visibly widening, stuttering “And, uh I was out last night, you know how it is.”_ _ _

___Jane glanced at Tasha with a confused expression, before registering the look on the brunette’s face as shock – and recognition. And then everything clicked as to why the lecturer looked so familiar to her._ _ _

___ _

___It seems Tasha was thoroughly fucked._ _ _

___In all aspects._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> well


End file.
